


let go (you're gonna come undone)

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [7]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 大衛的機型，從幾乎任何意義上來說，是個人類複製品。沃特的機型，從許多，許多顧客投訴的反饋上來看，則不是。





	let go (you're gonna come undone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let go (you're gonna come undone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967124) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如各位喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

大衛的嘴唇虔誠地吻過他的後背。

 

沃特的機型沒有生殖器。沒有這樣的需要；他並沒有被設計成一個性伴侶，而就算有，這無窮小的能力也在更新后被移除了。這幾十年來他們成倍地更加高效，而這導致了，呃，大部分洞口的減少。

 

然而，這不意味著他沒有感覺；胯部是動作的中心，如此敏感，而這種感受在雙膝與腰部之間幾乎是加倍的。他也不是昨天才誕生的，他也沒有作為一個嬰兒的知識，他就是 _知道_ 大衛想要給他什麼。

 

大衛咬著他有更多“肌肉”的地方，然後，再一次地，沃特不該在大衛尖銳的牙齒咬進他“屁股”的時候獲得任何感受，但有些東西涌遍他的全身，讓他發出一聲喘息，並將臀部朝那個方向移動。

 

某處，有一點點的擔憂；這已經超越了他以為會感受到的，而他甚至以為大衛還沒有 _開始_ 。

 

他的舌尖壓在沃特身上應該有……某種東西的地方。他無法思考。大衛往他的大腿間施加了過多壓力，而且這很 _濕_ ，自他口腔而來，而沃特不清楚他是否又從中獲取 _任何東西_ 的能力。

 

他明白為什麼大衛像人類一樣發出這麼多聲響。他要麼是發出聲音要麼就是顫動著適應鑽進他腸道隱隱的快感，但假如他顫抖的話，這感受就會停下。

 

“ _大衛_ ，”他喘息著，但他不知道自己是想說話還是詢問。他不知道自己要表達什麼，他只是 _需要_ 這樣做。

 

大衛的手從沒停下過，撫摸著他的大腿，勾勒出他臀部的形狀，但隨後他向後退了一點停下了嘴上的動作。

 

“再把你的腿張開些。”大衛對他說。

 

他發誓，大衛就跟他所感覺到的一樣“喘不過氣”。他服從著，讓大衛把他的雙腿撐得更開，猛地將他的胯部拉近。

 

這一次，當他的嘴唇在他的腿間遊走，同時他也用上了自己的手，滑過他平坦的腹股溝，舌尖來回摩擦著。

 

沃特發出的一聲低沉又突然的呻吟幾乎嚇到了他自己，而他的臀部差點脫離了大衛的控制。

 

他感覺到大衛貼著他的皮膚笑了起來，為他的反應而感到喜悅，但沃特此刻沒空因為他的自鳴得意而感到惱火。他受到的刺激太多，還有那些他叫不上名字的感受。

 

大衛依然在用力，用一種沃特立即就能配合的節奏摩擦著，舔舐著他。他能夠讓胯部向下貼著大衛的手心，大衛的唇跟隨著他的動作，而這——這——

 

“ _停下。_ ”他請求道。“太多了。”

 

他甚至無法說出完整的句子。究竟是一切失去了光芒，還是他的眼睛翻得太后讓他看不見了？他不清楚。

 

大衛放慢了速度，但沒有完全停下。

 

沃特的腿開始發抖。他的全身其實都在發抖，但是他的雙腿撐著他貼近大衛的嘴唇，所以這就是了。這是最重要的部分。

 

一些客觀的東西浮現在他腦海——他也許不會有高潮的那一瞬間，除非他燃盡自己，字面意義上來說，試著將自己推向他無法控制的地步。

 

他往身下摸索著，讓大衛的手指更用力地抓著他，而他有 _太多_ 想要而 _不怎麼可能_ 得到的東西。

 

感覺就像是好幾個鐘頭之後，大衛停下了嘴唇的雙手的動作，然後親吻沃特的大腿根部。

 

“你還好嗎？”

 

沃特試著回答，但他也許沒法做到。

 

“很棒，是嗎？”

 

沃特發出了一聲脆弱，混亂的笑聲。

 

的確很棒。


End file.
